1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design for a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bare cell, which includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, an electrolyte, and a separator, supplies electrical power to an external electronic device, and is re-used through repeated charge-discharge cycles. A protection circuit module is responsible for protecting a secondary battery from overcharge and overcurrent and preventing battery deterioration caused by overdischarge.
A bare cell and a protection circuit module are assembled into a pack along with a case. At this time, it is important to configure the pack to have a strong and compact structure. Often, a holder is required to support the protection circuit module within a battery. These extra parts increase the complexity of the manufacture of the battery pack and increase the costs of the battery pack. What is needed is a design for a battery pack that provides greater structural strength within the battery pack while reducing the costs and complexity of producing the battery pack.